


For Pidge

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hidge Week 2018, Love Letters, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: After a short discussion about what they miss on Earth, Hunk decides to do something for Pidge.





	For Pidge

“You’re turn Pidge,” Keith said. Pidge leaned forward in her chair to look at the other paladins instead of the ceiling.  
  
“Honestly, I miss the flowers back home,” she said. Lance snorted, a poor attempt to cover a laugh, which Pidge blushed at.  
  
“Wait,” Lance said, “you miss the flowers? Little miss hates the outdoors due to her allergies?”  
  
Pidge’s eyes went down as she didn’t want to look up at Lance at the moment. “Well as long as I don’t stick my nose right in the flowers …”  
  
“I understand completely,” Allura said, “How I wish I could see some of the rare plants of Altea again.”  
  
Pidge let out a small laugh. “Thank you Allura.”  
  
“Hey,” Shiro said, “there’s nothing wrong with missing the small things.” Pidge felt her blush fade at Shiro’s words.  
  
“What kind of flowers do you like?” Hunk asked. Pidge turned to look at Hunk, yet for some reason he wasn’t looking at Pidge but at the floor.  
  
Pidge let out a short chuckle. “Honestly, any green ones. Maybe that’s why the Green Lion chose me.” Hunk nodded, but still didn’t look right at her.  
  
Shiro then glanced up at one of the clocks and stood up, “Okay, it’s late. We really need to get to bed.”  
  
Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sure Space Dad.” But he got up as well, and Allura and Keith followed behind them, leaving Pidge and Hunk in the room.  
  
Pidge stood up, then turned back to Hunk, who for some reason was still looking down at the ground. “Hunk?” she asked.  
  
His attention snapped up. “Sorry, right.” He stood up and walked with Pidge down the hallway, but still appeared to have his attention far away from Pidge.  
  
* * *  
  
As Pidge lay in her bed, she started thinking about her answer. While she may have come across so many different planets each with their own life to study, that excitement never really got close to the memories of life on Earth.  
  
Then her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at her door. “Who is it?” she called out. But when she didn’t get a response, she got out of bed and opened her door.  
  
No one was there, and when she looked up and down the hallway, she didn’t see anyone. “Very funny you guys, come on out.” But no one did. She looked around again, then took a step out of her room, thinking that she might be able to corner whoever had knocked on her door so late.  
  
That’s when her foot brushed against something. She glanced down and saw a folded piece of paper, and when she picked it up, she saw, written in Hunk’s handwriting, “For Pidge.” When she unfolded it, she found this written across it:  
  
* * *  
  
_Bells of Ireland for luck,_  
_The weight of the universe on_  
_Our Shoulders_  
_May not be considered lucky_  
_But maybe we were lucky_  
_Because we_  
_Know each other now_

_A Green Chrysanthemum for optimism and long life_  
_Every day that we fight against the Galra_  
_Everytime people need the_  
_Strength of Voltron_  
_We don’t know what will happen,_  
_but we have_  
_Hope_

_A Green Gladiolus for strength of character_  
_Because even when we can’t find the Hope of_  
_Voltron_  
_You never give up_

_A Green Hydrangea for gratitude_  
_Because even when I didn’t believe in myself,_  
_You did_

_A Green Carnation for pride_  
_For how much you know,_  
_how your kindness and laughter_  
_Helps all of us_  
_Pride in your importance not just as a_  
_Paladin of Voltron,_  
_but as our Friend_

_A Green Rose for peace and tranquility,_  
_Something all of us have missed_  
_these past few months_

_And Lady’s Slipper Orchid for_  
_Beauty and_  
_Refinement_  
_Traits that you already possess_  
  
* * *  
  
Pidge read the poem three times out in the hall, and when she got back into bed, she picked it up and read it two more times, even though Hunk clearly wasn’t a very talented poet. It certainly wasn’t a bouquet of green flowers, but at the moment, it was what Pidge needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidge Week Day 2: Flowers


End file.
